blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
FBI
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is the domestic intelligence and security service of the United States, which simultaneously serves as the nation's prime federal law enforcement agency. On the Show On NBC's [[Blindspot|'Blindspot']], the FBI is run and formed by fictional characters. It's the show's main organization and the place where all the cases, plot and a brig number of characters are explored. Current Members The following are the members of the FBI whose charges are stablished according the latest events on the show. Others Deceased Inactive FBI's Most Wanted List Facilities |-|SIOC= SIOC SIOC stands for Strategic Information and Operations Center and it's a floor inside of the FBI building given exclusively to the Critical Incident Response Group lead by Kurt Weller. Is in this place where the team discusses cases regarding Jane Doe's tattoos and where the suspects are taken for further questioning. Even though the members of Kurt's team are the main agents leading Jane's investigation, there are several FBI agents who work at the facility in other independent cases. Bethany Mayfair, Kurt Weller, Patterson and Robert Borden have separate offices, which in Borden's case was used for counseling, primarly with Jane Doe to help her with her lost memories. |-|Lab= Lab Special facility equipped with highly advanced technology in computers run by Patterson, Head of the Forensic Unit, and her scientific crew. Patterson was assigned to scan and decode Jane's tattoos from where she and her team were able to capture hundreds of numeric sequences and phrases in two dozen of different languages. All of this data was fed to a database personally desgined by her that cross-references the tattoo's info with every information system the FBI has access to; this allows Patterson and her crew get alerts every time some new information matches actual and real events. Is in Patterson's lab where most of the tattoo intel is given to the team when a tattoo is finally decoded, it's also the place where the team is briefed about a suspect and the current case the tattoo is pointing to. The room is equipped with several flatscreens that allow the display of several information simultaneously, it also has a technologically advanced touchscreen atop of a counter that gives the team an easy way to browse information. |-|Interrogation Room= Interrogation Room When suspects are located by a tattoo alert on Patterson's database, they are taken to the interrogation room in order to get relevant information that could help the team on their investigations. It's a wide and bight room with white walls that lacks of furniture except for a table and a couple of chairs. All the interrogations held in the room are recorded and surveilled by FBI agents from behind a two way mirror glass. |-|Psychiatric Office= Psychiatric Office This room was frecuently visited by Jane Doe for her daily/weekly appointments with Dr. Borden in order to help her cope with her lost memories. Once it was discovered that she was Taylor Shaw Weller attended her appointments to provide information about her childhood and personal life. After David Wagner was killed, Patterson also made appointments with Borden. When Jane came back to the FBI from the CIA, she would also visit Borden's office to overcome her time at the CIA's black site and get some advice regarding her rejection from the members of the team. Major Event: Patterson Found a bug hidden in the office left there by Nas to listen to Jane's sessions. |-|Zero Division= Zero Division Interrogation Room Nas's Office Roman's Cell |-|Locker Room= Locker Room |-|Training Center= Training Center |-|Shooting Range= Shooting Range Category:Intelligence Agencies